kill la kill frozen steps
by Ruby Studio
Summary: Elsa's and Anna's mother has tragically passed away, and their father has moved with them to Japan. Elsa is starting to become a trouble child and Anna is quietly suffering depression. Ryuko has just arrived to school and Satsuki is facing more relationship troubles in love and family than she could ever expect in her life. A love drama crossover between two families.
1. Chapter 1

Kill La Kill Frozen Steps

This fan fiction will take place in the current location of Japan but with the love drama aspect. Also, I will be changing the relationship Ryuko has with Satsuki. The other thing is that I will also add in Elsa and Anna from Frozen. They will be from an upper class family and have tension with Ragyo Kiryuin. This will be a love triangle drama.

I will not tell you anything more about the story as I still want it to bring you entertainment. Please enjoy the fictional story. Thank you.

A gentle breeze flows over Japan as the cherry blossom petals flow gently in the river currents alongside the Lilly flowers. The soft chirping of the Tree Sparrows reaches the ears of Satsuki Kiryuin as she closes her history book, finishing off her early morning study session before leaving home to school.

She wonders to herself as she heads downstairs "Soroi should be preparing the limo right about now. Arriving early today and speaking to the school council club members is a must. We have two new students transferring over today. We need to decide on who will give them a tour of the school since they come from America."

Exiting out the front door, and making her way to the polished 2017 Rolls Royce Phantom awaiting her outside. Her butler bows slightly as he opens the door exposing a brilliant plush carpets, in-built Champagne cooler and some of the most comfortable reclining white leather seats money can buy, this stately limousine is more accustomed to red carpet events than trips to the school.

Satsuki sits down in the rear seat and opens up her laptop as the door closes and shortly after quietly begins to drive. She checks on her overseas fashion stock while waiting to arrive at her desired location within the next half hour. With a smile she speaks to the on board voice controls, "Play Bubblegum crisis 2033 album."

The sound of the crosswalk bing rings, notifying the pedestrians that they are free to safely cross the street. People begin to cross, but only after they observe the two beauties walk fist before them. A lovely pail white 5foot 10inches tall girl, with pail blond hair at waist length in a sexy ponytail. Light blue eyes, lush red lips, and a supermodel figure sporting the schools dark navy blue and red sailor uniform. Being use to the western style of things, she had decided that she would prefer wearing her skirt shorter, and of course a school blazer.

Anna being a bit more eager in every way than her sister, she tries to keep her skirt slightly higher than would normally be allowed, and rather than suffer the spring chilly weather, cunningly she comes prepared wearing the black school sweater over her sailor uniform.

With a little sigh, Anna looks to her sister and asks, "So this Honnouji Academy, I know that it's supposed to be the top school in this side of Japan. But how strict do you really think it's going to be? I know following rules and such isn't going to be a problem for us. But I'm just wondering, how much of a hassle is it going to be on our end?"

Closing her eyes and taking a soft breath, Elsa slowly opens her eyes and slightly looks at her younger sister. "I think it will be a little difficult regardless of how you look at it. Were foreigners and this will be a second language to us, I know that most of the other students speak English. But we are strangers to this country, and were here because father has started a new business here. It's hard for him after mothers passing so let's not think about how hard this is going to be for us. But rather, let's just try and think about the good things about the situation."

Anna gulps a little, psychologically swallowing her sadness and remembering the horrible accident that night. Their family always did love the winter. Snow and ice, those two things had been a big part of the family. The mansion right outside the beautiful lights of downtown. She remembers watching her sister open up Christmas presents while looking out and seeing the gentle falling snow. The moonlight illuminating the beautiful snowflakes.

She never would have imagined that the memories of the winter, would ever be linked to the saddest memory of her life. 5 years ago, while driving home they had to pull over after celebrating fathers promotion in the company. After trying for so long, he had finally reached the top of the corporate ladder, and become head of the company.

The entire week mother had been sleeping more than usual. We had all assumed that it was nothing. That perhaps she was just feeling a little winter exhaustion. On top of that she had just gotten over a slight fever so at the time it just seemed normal. Except... she seemed a bit reserved that night. She didn't really seem like she even wanted to go out to either Urasawa or Masa restraint that night.

But she knew that it was father's big day... and she didn't want to make a scene or cause any issue for him. No one wants to cause any negative effects on such a moment for a loved one. However... Entrovirus D68 is something much more serious than her husband or she herself could have thought.

Mimicking the effects of a fever and exhaustion syndrome, no one knew it was going to happen. After going to a live performance of Romeo and Juliet, they went out to eat. No one really noticed how much their mother was struggling to breath. She was hiding it too well, as she was falling symptom to the confusion during the last stages of the deadly fast killing virus.

After the moments and hours of the day added up, everyone just assumed that mother... had fallen asleep in the limo. No one had expected...

"Anna are you listening to me?"

Stunned and shook out of her stupor, Anna quickly looks at Elsa. "What, What? Sorry I was just thinking about... what were going to do after school is all. Lost track of time."

"Anna you seriously didn't hear a single thing I told you? *sigh* alright, fine, no big deal. Look, I'll come meet you at the gate after school alright? Don't come looking for me and don't use your phone on campus, if a teacher spots you with your phone out, the rules say that they take it."

"Alright but... why are you telling me this, are you not going to be meeting me right after class?"

Elsa takes a moment and responds. "Actually you can just take off after school. I'm going to speak to a teacher about some club activities and then check out the student council member's room. Hopefully someone will be available to talk about joining. So yeah, I'll be a little busy."

Anna looks down a bit defeated and just nods softly. "W- well then... alright... if it can't be avoided then I suppose it's for the best that I go on ahead."

"Oh come on Anna. Don't be like that. I promise that we can do something after I come back. It's only for a few hours. You're not even going to notice that I'm gone."

Elsa gently taps Anna's shoulder with her fist trying to reassure her sister that it's all going to be alright. Anna looks at her sister not entirely trusting that her sister is telling her the truth. So far her history of running off and ditching her little sister has been consistent.

Now that they are here in Tokyo Japan of all places, she's worried that her sister will forget about her even more so than before.

However, hanging on to the small shaft of hope that her older sister speaks words of truth she manages to summon her hopeful child like spirit and smile a little. She looks up and seems to perk up ever so slightly. "Yeah. Your right. I'm just being a little childish again I guess."

"Yeah, just a little." Elsa giggles a little and a fellow student walking along side his girlfriend softly speaks the words, "Sono kinpatsu no on'nanoko wa fuhei no entai." Meaning (That blond girl looks like a delinquent.)

The Japanese boys girlfriend quietly giggles and Elsa looks at the two passing by a bit confused. "I guess they must think our hair colors looks funny or something?"

Anna sighs and thinks to herself. "As much as I don't want to admit it, that boy is guessing more correctly than I... no... no I can't think like that about Elsa... I'm just... just grieving differently than her is all."

Breaking the moment they are both in, Anna begins to walk past the gates of the school and speaks to her sister. "Let's go Elsa. We don't want to keep the school headmaster waiting."

With a victorious smile, Elsa walks after her little sister. She wonders about possibly checking out the local surrounding shops after she finishes speaking with the student council members.

At the nearby train station, a young short black haired girl hops off the train and takes her first few steps. She lifts her right hand and fixes her single red highlight on her hair, and then checks her right jacket pocket for the lemon she picked earlier. "I wonder if the girls at this school are going to be as up tight as they had been at my last Academy."

A few fellow students walking along side her slightly take a glance her way and notice she's wearing the same school uniform as them. With a sly smile Ryuko glances at them and gives a sexy smile aimed at the two female students in the group of six. They quickly look away and Ryuko laughs a little as she begins to peel the lemon.

"Well old man, you really did it this time. Moving me out to a friend's house way out here just to get me out of your hair... yeah... you really couldn't wait to move me out once and for all. Jerk." Ryuko pulls out her cell phone and checks spacebook, not wanting to let her mind wander on the past. Not wanting to remember the fight she had with her stepdad.

"It's not my fault I don't know who the hell my folks are." She gulps and quickly eats a slice of lemon, focusing on the sour taste rather than knowing that her parents separated when she was only 6 months old. Her dad won her in the court case, but... he lacked the health to properly care for her. By her 3rd birthday the best her dad could do was a little celebration at a local McDonalds and hire a clown. He wasn't really able to take part in the celebrations due to his week heart.

A few months later Ryuko found herself in a orphanage waiting for her uncle's friend to get back from Berlin and adopt her. During her stay with him, to say that they didn't get along was an understatement. Not knowing how to raise a child and being a bar owner at the same time was a bad combination. Add in the fact that her new stepfather works at night and sleeps during the day and you have the chemistry for all sorts of trouble.

"Well... at least we don't have to deal with each other anymore. For all the good that he did me... I'm thankful... it's just that he didn't have to be such a dick about it half the time."

Looking up she can see a student council member at the front gates checking everyone's uniform. Ryuko looks down at herself and laughs a little since she's only in half uniform. Sporting the school jacket, a black skirt, and a white dress shirt. "Yeah like I'm going to wear that white dinner suit to school. I would rather stick out."

She begins to make her way to the gates and as expected the council member speaks to her. The unexpected thing is that he shouts at the top of his lungs so much so that Ryuko can hear him clear as a truck horn.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU MANUKE!"

Ryuko stops, just stands still with her eyes wide open and a stupid look on her face. "Did he just seriously call me an idiot halfway across the street?"

With that thought finally passing through her mind she was about to scream a word at the tall blond student that is no longer allowed to be spoken on Japanese broadcasting. Unfortunately this comes too late and she can hear his next words even more clear than the previous ones.

"GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS UP HERE SO I CAN WRITE YOU UP, DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A GUILTY CHILD."

With that something snaps inside Ryuko and she marches up to him. She stops and sizes herself up in front of him standing toe to toe.

"Just what the hell is up with you ya tall ogre? You got a problem with speaking normally or you just stupid?"

Taken a bit by surprise, he leans in and begins to try and stare her down.  
"I'm head of the disciplinary comity chair. And it's my job to keep little runts like you in line. Now give me your name so I can write you up. THEN, you can pass by and head to class."

Ryuko grunts and turns her head, and spits the last piece of lemon she was chewing on out into the sidewalk.

"Ryuko Matoi. Now just hurry up and write up the slip so I can get to class you blond ogre."

The tall student writes her name down and hands her the detention slip. He looks at her and states clearly. "My names Ira Gamagori. If you want to make it in this school then you better learn respect and start following the rules now. Otherwise you're not going to make it."

She quickly snags the slip and walks past him. "Whatever you big blond lug of a tool."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

KILL LA KILL

FROZEN HEART

Anna walks into class before first period even begins. Her full intention is to stand out as little as possible, knowing the Japanese custom of having to stand before the class and introducing herself. Wanting to avoid that she picks an easier path, meeting the teacher first all alone and later just standing up at her desk and introducing herself that way.

Yeah she will have to suffer all the glances and whispers of her fellow student given that she's a foreigner coming to school in the middle of the Junior season but... it's the path of least resistance. Normally she wouldn't be afraid or shy about this sort of thing. But truth be told, after her mother's passing... everything just sort of changed around her life.

Her sister became a delinquent. Her father buried himself in work. Pulling the family away from the states into a completely different country. All to get away from the past memories. She use to have a few friends that would be happy to hear her out. Someone she could confide in. But... now... She has nobody. No one to help her emotionally. No one to listen or offer a shoulder to cry on. Locking away everything deep inside her mind, and... her heart.

At times it even feels like she has an iron lock around her chest where she just keeps on adding more and more into it. And somehow she has forgotten where the key is to just let it all out.

All the horrible things, her life. Her father, a changed sister. The mother she loved, was struck down with a rare virus. If she could just... make all of this... go away.

"Hello sensei. Pardon my poor Japanese, I'm working hard to get better with my... speaking. But... My name is Anna, and... I will be in your care at school from here on out."

She gives a soft bow closing her eyes. Showing respect to her teacher. A middle aged woman with blond hair that looks simply dashing and elegant. A thought did cross Anna's mind that this woman looks more like Bayonetta rather than a teacher. But she couldn't allow herself to make any comment on her sensei's looks. Common sense that saying such things is simply unbecoming of a student.

"Oh yes, I have been expecting you. Your Japanese is actually pretty good. A little rusty but given a little while of communicating with your fellow classmates I imagine you will be fluent in it. But why are you here so early? Class doesn't start for at least another twenty minutes."

Anna flinches a bit and swallows her emotions thinking of the best answer. But quickly figures that the truth and honesty really is the best path in such a situation.

"Well... that is... you see I... I'm not too good with people at this time. And when it all comes down to it... I sort of stick out. I'm going through some personal things and... I wouldn't want to say anything strange to anyone and give off the wrong atmosphere."

The sensei smiles a little and her eyes narrow on Anna. To her... this was just an open invitation. Hearing the tremble and pauses in her voice, the soft nature of Anna. Like a wounded animal trying to keep itself up after a terrible ordeal.

A strong urge to support this child from a mothers perspective becomes prevalent. Being a teacher, she has access to student and family records. She knows that Anna lost her mother in some form or fashion given the fact that her father is single. This is common knowledge to teachers and higher class individuals in the business industry. Given the fact that her dad is starting a new business in Japan. A chain of publishing companies and financial loan offices. Doing his best to boost the economy of Japan.

But... all that aside, as a woman, she takes note that Anna... is in some sort of pain. Given the fact that they are all alone, she has the opportunity to be just a bit more personal and open to this girl... this... child.

"Anna. Just what sort of atmosphere are you referring to? Nobody here is going to pick on you."

Anna closes her eyes and shrugs her shoulders a bit in disappointment. As if wishing that the teacher would have been more direct with her questions. Not realizing that... Older women... they work in different ways when searching for answers.

"No I... I... I don't think anyone here is going to do that."

The sensei stands up and Anna realizes just how tall she is. Standing at six foot eight, she sort of is towering over Anna.

"So this isn't a mental disturbance?"

Being a bit more forceful now with her words. Psychologically, sensei knows exactly what she's doing. She's breaking down a mental wall, with a sledgehammer.

Anna lowers her head and blinks two or three times slowly. For some reason... not knowing why but she finds herself fighting back tears. And at the same time, being thankful that she doesn't use makeup.

"N... Na... No."

Sensei gently places her index and pointing finger under Anna's chin and tilts it up to look into her eyes. She hates herself for what she's about to say, but in her mind it must be done. To first heal someone and rebuild them back up. You have to let them break down completely.

"You're mad because you're an outsider and not one of us?" After that sentence she giggles a little softly, really letting those words sink in. Making Anna feel completely alone. All she really had is a sister that neglects her. And a father that ignores them both.

And now... this sensei... is picking on her... why? What did she ever do to her?

"...N... No... na... not really no."

Anna manages to force through all the pain she is beginning to feel. That cast iron lock on her chest she was thinking about earlier, it feels as if it can't take much more of this. Not when it's coming like this one blow after another.

She gulps and swallows her sadness as she blinks and holds her eyes shut for a moment. And her sensei looks upon her knowing that this girl here, she needs her. Anna needs this even if it hurts right here and now.

"If it's about money Anna, just write on your forehead, slap me, you'll make pretty good money since you are a foreigner."

That right there. That really hurt. Anna looks down with an expressionless face and a frown upon her lips. Unable to say anything except letting a soft sigh and sniffling a little bit. Her mind is blank as memories begin to flash through her past.

"You know Anna, it's honestly ok to cry."

Her voice soft and gentle now. Anna slowly looks up at her sensei. Just a moment ago she looked cold and heartless. Saying all those mean things... what was that all about? Was it on purpose? Was that even ok for a teacher to do?

"Cry?"

Anna's voice trembles with that one word. That one single question. In one single word, so many questions and emotions are being telegraphed. Asking if it's really ok to cry in front of her. If it's really ok to let it all out. All those years of being alone. All this time of keeping it all in. Is it really ok to do, in front of a woman she doesn't even know.

But somehow... she feels as if... she was guided into this.

"Yes, to let go of what's hurting you."

Anna gulps and takes Sensei's hand ever so carefully and gently. Almost as if she's asking permission to do so while seeking comfort of some sort. And Sensei, can see that Anna needs her right now. Right here, just the two of them.

"I... don't know if you want to hear about what's inside."

She says hesitantly... thinking that perhaps... she's imagining things. Just like her older sister has been treating her all this time. Any time she would bring up mother and father, or anything from the past, Elsa would always block the conversation and crush it. Telling her that Anna is living in the past. Living backwards and creating something out of nothing.

Or... perhaps Elsa... is running away from the problem... While Anna... is trying desperately to at long last... let it all out... and let it go.

"Inside where Anna?"

Sensei holds her hand a little tighter and pulls Anna a bit closer to her. Allowing her to close the distance between them. Looking down at her eye's with a soft loving gentle smile. Her smile... It reminds Anna about mother. How she would always welcome her with all her love. No matter what Anna had to say, no matter what she was worried about or what troubled her. She was always there for her.

And now this woman here in front of her... does it really matter that she feels like she was somewhat manipulated into this? This opportunity to finally open up that lock protecting her heart and let it all go?

"In here." Anna points to her heart and looks away with a sad expressions. Thinking that sensei just might misunderstand this. And hopes that she doesn't.

"Tell me about what's inside Anna. What does it feel like, every day you wake up. Any time you look at yourself. Or remember things. Does it depress you? Are you angry?"

Anna's expression and tone finally change. Her lock... feels like it just broke... and a tsunami of emotions begin to flow out.

"Angry?"

Her voice strong and yet... so sad. Tears are starting to build up... and Sensei... as much as it hurts her... knows exactly what question to ask.

"Are you mad because your mother left you?"

Tears begin to flow from Anna's eyes right down her cheeks and hit the floor. With no hesitation she corrects her sensei... but with the most sadness she has ever had in her voice throughout her whole life. A sadness only those who have lost the one person they love most.

"She didn't leave us, SHE DIED!"

Sensei is shocked at what she hears. When she saw how much pain this girl was carrying on her shoulders, she didn't actually expect... this. She doesn't want to leave this child in this sort of situation without help. A death in the family is no joke...

But to be carrying it for over five years... is not normal... that only means that this girl... hasn't had the chance to let all of this out. To cry... to talk about it and put to rest all these emotions. Hatred, sadness and hurt. She has felt all of these feelings... but... the most important one. Acceptance, who in her life has been keeping this dear child from experiencing the most important emotion within the grieving process?

"Ok Anna, it's ok, it's ok to let it all out. I'm here. I have you, you're safe. Let it all out. Let it go."

She hugs this girl in front of her with open arms. Embracing her and allowing herself to become Anna's rock. The shoulder that she has needed for so long throughout her life. A close person. This woman... this stranger. Who took one look at her and somehow... was able to read her like a book.

And yet... call it manipulation. Or just a thankful accidental series of events... Anna can at long last... let it all go.

"You know somet- ... it feels like my heart has frozen over. Like nobody in my family actually cares. It's so hard to take a breath sometimes. To even look at myself in the mirror and not want to just stop living. If I could just stay in my bed all day and lock myself in my room. Nobody cares that mom died! MY DAD JUST WORKS ALL DAY AND MY SISTER DOESN'T EVEN CARE THAT I WAN'T TO TALK A LITTLE ABOUT MOM! I FEEL LIKE I GOT THIS... FROZEN HEART INSIDE ME! I DON'T HAVE ANYONE!"

Sensei grabs Anna and pulls her close to her body into a warm embrace, allowing this child to hold her and feel the love she so desperately needs. Her worries of having nobody, of no one who can care for her, to love her and be there for her. It's wrong.

And Anna, pauses as she feels this love... penetrating her with this... unconditional love... what she has been wishing for all this time... is... is this the person she has been looking for?

"It's ok Anna. Please. It's ok."

Anna looks up at Sensei with a new perspective. This moment between them. It doesn't matter anymore if it was destined or manipulation. That lock on her heart... it feels gone. The cold feeling in her body... that she lived with for all these years... feels like... this cold winter in her life... has turned to spring.

And the eyes of Sensei... those purple eyes, and this moment... it's all that matters.

"Is it?... Ok? I just never knew it was going to be this hard. It wasn't supposed to be this hard Sensei."

Sensei leans down and kisses Anna's forehead and rests the childs head upon her shoulder. Comforting her as a mother would. Doing exactly the same thing her mother use to do when she was troubled in her youth. With the same words.

"I'm here for you. Always Anna."

The warning bell notifying all students that it's ten minutes before class starts begins to ring. And in but a few moments, students will begin to enter through that door coming to class. The two of them share a glance between them.

And Anna feels as if she has found a new mother. Her feelings begin to thaw and change as she wipes her tears and Sensei leans down, kissing her cheek. Kissing the cheek of her child.

"Sensei... would it be ok if... I come by every now and then after school and you help me with my studies?"

Sensei smiles softly and wipes the tears from Anna's cheeks.

"Sure thing Anna."


	3. Chapter 3

KILL LA KILL

Frozen Steps

Anna takes a deep breath as she tries to keep herself from remembering her mother. The warmth of mothers unconditional loving embrace. The moments when mom would gently rub her head and let her know that everything would be alright.

"There, there, it's okay Anna. Good girl, you're a good girl. Mama is right here. Mommy loves you very, very much."

She can remember times when having a bad dream, Anna would sneak into mothers room and quietly creep into mommy's bed, and cuddle up right next to her.

Anna... has always been very attached to her mother. She was the only person on this earth that knew just how sensitive and emotional Anna could be. And how gentle a person needs to be when speaking to her.

And now... Anna has only her neglectful delinquent older sister... and an absent father who has fallen in love with work.

She slowly takes a seat on the bench at the park. Earlier Anna had decided to take a walk in an attempt to clear her mind. Elsa didn't come home last night and hasn't responded to any of her sisters calls or texts. Father is in Germany on a business trip so Anna isn't going to even imagine giving a call or message him. It would only cause trouble and distract him from work. That's something she simply will not do.

"Mommy..."

Alone... I... really am... alone.

Tears begin to fall upon the ground below her. Sobs of sorrow escape her breath as she slumps over and covers her face with her palms.

Sensei had tried to build up courage within her but the fact that she has nobody... no one to show her love... no one to be there for her... not a single word to tell her that everything will be alright.

No one to let her know that she has a place in this world...

It's just... an awful feeling.

"Nobody wants me."

Her voice quietly trembles as those words escape her mouth.

And the tips of a persons fingers... touch her back.

And rest upon her right shoulder.

Anna quickly turns in surprise, shocked that someone ... had come to her.

"What's wrong little one?"

The glow from this woman's hair is nearly blinding, it illuminates in a rainbow like glow. Her skin is so white and complimented by her white dress.

But... why is she here?

"Why do you cry?"

Anna takes a pause and swallows in shock... this lady has walked up to her in order to ...

She quickly realizes that she has caused trouble for a total stranger. Because of her selfish act... this fashionable and beautiful lady... has come to her... because she decided to cry in public.

"I... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it in a public place."

In a quick attempt, Anna tries to get up and run away. But the white haired woman grabs the wrist of the young girl, and holds her grip.

"please don't run. Maybe I can help."

Anna turns her head and looks her in the eye,

"Please... just let go. Nobody needs someone like me."

She feels herself being pulled into the embrace of this woman, in a swift motion that causes her mind to go blank, and within an instant... she hears the words that she never thought she would ever hear again.

"There, there, it's ok. It's okay, it's okay. Good girl, everything will be alright."

Anna shuts her eyes... and whispers words that she will not remember.

"Please... take me home with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa opens the door to her room with frustration, and tosses her purple leather jacket against the wall in frustration.

"Fucking little bitch."

She walks over to her bed and falls upon her resting place with arms resting behind her head.

"Just because I'm a little taller than him and have more balls than him he's scared of going out with me. It's not my fault that he was born so short."

She looks over at the clock on her desk and takes note of the time... 11:47pm

"Tch... already so late. Shouldn't have played pachinko so late."

Elsa shoves her hand into her pocket and feels the $13,000 cash she won tonight.

"Maybe I can buy Anna's virginity with this?"

A soft smile graces her lips.

"No, no, no. That would be way too fucked up. I'm not that evil. But..."

Elsa bites her lip and grins.

"Ok yeah maybe I am evil, but I need to be a bit more creative with that. Anna is way too easy to manipulate. It's her own fault for being such a victim. If she had some balls and fought back... then I wouldn't pick on her so much."

She walks over to the picture of her mother and takes a moment... looking at her mom. Taking in the fact that she looks just like her younger sister... Anna.

"It's your own fault that you look like her."

Elsa takes the picture frame and tosses it to the floor.

"The only reason I hurt you... Is because you look like her."

...

Ragyo leans in and kisses Anna's cheek ever so softly, and offers up a cup of tea to the cild.

Anna looks up to the fully grown woman and holds back tears as she thinks to herself.

"Mother."


End file.
